warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodClan
Welcome to BloodClan's forum! Here you can talk about everything to do with BloodClan! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Clan? I'm not sure why BloodClan called themselves a Clan. They weren't, really. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Scourge's mother told him about the Clans in the forest and he got attacked by Tigerpaw(Later Tigerclaw) so he had heard of them. Though he didn't know too much about the Clans.Sir Rock 10:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) the definition of Clan is a group, family unit society, or party. So they were a Clan according to the definition of the word. They were like a tribe of cats or the Warriors Mafia. Besides it would be too much to name them something else anyways. Some members could have been ex-warriors who were rogues before they joined. Aniju Aura 10:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But when it came to StarClan they were vicious exiles of the Warrior Code. They had no laws, no boundaries. They never knew when to stop killing. It was different with Tigerstar and Brokentail, but they were still pretty bad. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I got a good idea for the Fanon now. Anyways, Scrouge never set up a system for the Clan because he didn't let anyone else rule with him. His Clan was the only one in the City and Bones did what he was told. So Scrouge never got any ideas from other cats because they were afraid to talk to him, so he never had a chance to make rules and a code. However living in the city is different than living in the Forest. Aniju Aura 03:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe BloodClan got some new leaders who are not like Scourge and have more kindness. As to quote General Woundwort, "To build and empire you need to use force, to maintain it you need kindness," or he said something like that and he was right.Sir Rock 06:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You guys are right. I also wish BloodClan had a symbol. If they did, I could put it on their page. :) ~Smoketail88~ 16:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What could be their symbol anyways? There isn't anything that can be for blood and cat would know. Aniju Aura 04:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if they had one it would be a drop of blood. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A drop of blood would look like a water drop because it wouldn't be in color like the other Clans. I think claw scratches would look cool across the clan symbol instead. I think ShadowClan also had a problem with the symbol design so they made a face instead of a shadow. How can you make a shadow? Well BloodClan only appeared in one book, that I am aware of so far. Does SkyClan have a symbol? That question should be on SkyClan's page.Sir Rock 07:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, SkyClan's symbol just came out. Sandstar1051 posted it on their page. It's a tree. I don't know why the Erins made ShadowClan's symbol a face though. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Scourge's Secret... Scourge is a very evil cat,but he wasn't always lke that... Scourge used to be a small,black kit who's playmates did not respect. then,one day... scourge wandered into the forest where the clans lived. scourge accidently went into Thunder clan and Tigerpaw aka Tigerclaw aka Tigerstar and his mentor and Bluefur aka Bluestar were there. Tigerpaw leaped onto Scourge and nearly killed him! So after,Scourge went to make his own clan,and he also claimed to be the most evil cat who used dog teeth and bones to stab into his collar. that's why Scourge killed Tigerstar partly,and Tigerstar changed Scourge... Hailstar15 02:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Right as ever, Hail! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Scourge's Death Victory It's so amazing how Scourge defeated Tigerstar with one slash of his claws! i mean,Tigerstar had 9 lives,and scourge only had 1! But then Firestar killed him after! Hailstar15 01:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup. That's true. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I think BloodClan cats train almost 24/7. -[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. Yes! And on top of that, they put claws on their claws to enflict more damage. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why they do that.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Same! Aren't they uncomfortable? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe- and maybe not. I like to think of them as shoes. Sometimes their uncombfortable, sometimes their not. But you can never tell until their on your own feet-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ That's true. Do they hollow them out before they put them on their paws though? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) i think they do and its sick. :P Shadowclanrules! 23:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Probably-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yuck! Does BloodClan even deserve the title of a Clan, anyway? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay we been through this Smoketail beside Erin decided to make them a Clan so they are. I think they could make a great Clan if a new leader rose to power. Aniju Aura 15:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Well in Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans it says they don't deserve the title of a Clan. That is what I meant. In Ravenpaw's Path manga they said Barley's brothers were taking over yet ThunderClan came and took them down. Go ThunderClan! :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! Well Barley's brothers were a splinter group of BloodClan but they weren't worthy leaders. However what other name cat Erin Hunter give the Clan. The definion of a Clan applies to BloodClan plus Sourge's mother had told him about the wild clans int he forst. Since Sourge had a run in with Tigerpaw, he probably thought they were ruthless killers so he made BloodClan liek them. He didn't ahev much information on them and his mother had made the Clan sound bad. So trying to be like the Wild Clans, he heard of, he made BloodClan a killing machine! Maybe if he knew more about the Warriors Code, BloodClan would have been different.Aniju Aura 06:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan was a Clan because they were a group living together. Life in the city is different than living in the forest. There is a group of cats that live at Seal Beach and some cats that live by my liberty, in the forest we dubbed "Narnia". I think they deserve to be a Clan but no one told them about the warrior's code so Scourge had to make his own rules. Maybe if some warriors joined they Clan then BloodClan can be a power friend and rival to the other four, well five, don't forget SkyClan. They brought SkyClan back with some help so why not BloodClan. I wished they would show up more in books as a new Clan. Sir Rock 09:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I like to think of them as a band. Sure, you could call the Tribe of Rushing Water a Clan, but its not. Mountain life is different than forest life, and as we've witnessed, they don't wanna change that. I think that would be the result with BloodClan, hypethetically speaking of course-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Band like the music kind? All the words, Clan, group, gang and so on mean the same thing so BloodClan was a clan but not like the Warriors Clan. that's all there is too it, however I liked it that they had their own way, even if it seems evil to us, they city can been more unforgiving than the wild. BloodClan was a clan alright. I said life in the City if different than living in the forest. However Scrouge wanted to have the territory in the forest and wanted the Clans to leave. But I never read Tribe of Rushing Water, like I said this wiki can ruin things for people who haven't gotten there yet. Don't assume everyone is up to the book you are. I haven't even finished Bluestar's or Firestar's books! I am too busy to read right now, so sad.Sir Rock 10:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Band meaning small or large group of cats, :D. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Category:Clans